Resfriado
by raqhu
Summary: Qyuien pensaría que un resfriado los uniría más que nunca...


Hola, esta es mi primera historia de Los juegos del hambre, espero les guste, acepto críticas y sugerencias.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, se sitúa tiempo después de que Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch escriben el libro.

RESFRIADO

Era una mañana muy fría en el Distrito 12, el invierno había provocado que todo estuviera cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Katniss ya había despertado desde hace varios minutos, pero se encontraba tan cómoda acostada en su cama, estaba cubierta por un mullido edredón de plumas, regalo de Effie, se sentía tan cómoda que preferiría quedarse acostada todo el día, a fin de cuentas, Sae estaría ocupada preparando la comida para los que se encargaban de la reconstrucción del Quemador y no iría ese día, así que no debía preocuparse por nada, pero recordó que había un par de ojos azules que necesitaba ver, así que no dudó en levantarse, darse una ducha y arreglarse para ver al actual dueño de sus sueños y sus pesadillas, su chico del pan, Peeta.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras se percató que la sorprendida sería ella, ya que desde que comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pudo olfatear es esquicito aroma a pan proveniente de la cocina, eso sólo podía significar algo, Peeta estaba en casa.

Ella bajó sigilosa para evitar ser descubierta, y al final lo consiguió, poco a poco se colocó tras la nevera para darle un susto a Peeta, a quien seguía en cada movimiento por la cocina con tan solo olfatear.

A Katniss le encantaba ver como cocinaba, bueno, en realidad le encantaba verlo en todo momento, se veía tan tierno, de seguro se había enterado que Sae no iría hoy, eso le hizo pensar que lo mejor sería que ella no volviera a casa, y no era porque no le gustara su compañía, sino porque anímicamente ya estaba bien, y porque de esa forma pasaría más tiempo con Peeta a solas. Eso la hizo pensar, tendría que levantarse más temprano para hacer el desayuno, mejor aún tendría que convertirse en una buena cocinera, recordando el caldo que había hecho los primeros juegos de hambre, no le podía dar a Peeta eso de comer, un momento, por qué pensaba que tenía que darle de comer a Peeta. De lo que ella no se había percatado al estar pensando todo esto, era que Peeta la había descubierto.

El rubio no la había visto en un principio, pero después de pasar cerca de la nevera, pudo olfatear el olor a vainilla de los jabones que Katniss había comprado la semana pasada, y como sabía que la chica le haría una travesura, quiso adelantarse, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió un poco y tomó un poco de nieve apelmazada en ella, la hizo bolita, y justo cuando la chica estaba distraída por alguna razón, se la lanzó.

-¿Qué haces? – fue la reacción de la chica al sentir la fría nieve sobre su mejilla.

-Adelantándome a tu travesura, porque sabía que tenías algo en mente, de eso estoy muy seguro.

-¿Tanto me conoces?

-Sí – de la nada, Katniss tomó la nieve que cayó al suelo y se la lanzó a Peeta en la cara.

-Estamos a mano.

-Buen tiro señorita Everdeen

Los jóvenes desayunaron y se divirtieron un buen rato jugando bolas de nieve mientras Haymitch los observaba divertido, y pensar que alguna vez esos chicos que ahora sonreían estuvieron a punto de morir infinidad de veces, les había tomado mucho cariño, eran como sus hijos, ella tan parecida a él en carácter y el chico tan agradable que era imposible que a alguien le cayera mal, si, hacían la pareja perfecta, y Haymitch fue el único que se dio cuenta desde un principio, desde que Peeta le había confesado que amaba a Katniss, y le pedía ayuda para protegerla y regresarla con vida al distrito 13 en sus primeros juegos, se imaginó a ellos dos juntos.

Flash back

**-Y ahora confirmo mi sospecha, la forma en que la mira, eso sólo puede significar amor – dijo Haymitch cuando Peeta salió de la habitación después de haberle pedido que lo ayudara a mantener con vida a Katniss – pero jamás me imaginé que la amara tanto. Creo que esos chicos hacen una linda pareja, mejor aún, una perfecta pareja, lástima que ambos estén condenados a luchar por sus vidas.**

Fin del flash back

Entraron a la casa de Katniss, ambos tenían las mejillas rojas, no sabían si se debía a la agitada guerra de nieve, o a que esta había conseguido quemar su piel, después de todo, nadie podría arrebatarles los grandiosos momentos que acababan de vivir, ya que se habían divertido como niños.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir.

-Pensé que te quedarías a comer.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, tengo que preparar un encargo especial de pan para esta noche – dijo el rubio cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa.

-Espera, ¿no traes ninguna chaqueta?

-Olvidé traerla, se me hizo un poco tarde en la mañana.

-¿Cómo no me di cuanta que saliste a jugar así en el frío?

-No es para tanto, llegando me cambio de ropa.

-No te vayas – Katniss subió a su habitación, no podía permitir que Peeta se fuera sin algo que lo cubriera de la nieve – ten – le dijo entregándole una chaqueta.

-Es la de tu padre.

-Sí

-No puedo aceptarla – pero la chica testaruda logró ponérsela.

-Digamos que es sólo un préstamo, anda, para que no te haga daño.

-De acuerdo, gracias – el chico se fue a su casa, pero por alguna razón, Katniss se quedó preocupada.

Ella sentía algo en su corazón desde que Peeta se fue de su casa, no sabía como explicarlo, bueno, en realidad sí, era el mismo sentimiento que experimentó ese día en que Prim fue seleccionada para los juegos, ese miedo se apoderó de su corazón, peor aún ese miedo tenía nombre, y era el de Peeta. Cada 10 minutos volteaba para su casa, pero todo parecía normal, quizá era una tontería, pero no quería seguir con esta angustia, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo. Tomó un poco de comida, el pretexto sería que si él no podía cenar por su trabajo, ella le prepararía de cenar, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó unos minutos, Peeta no abría, insistió con más fuerza, pero al ver que nada pasaba, además un aroma extraño empezaba a propagarse en el ambiente, parecía como si algo se hubiera quemado, la angustia se apoderó de ella, la bueno que Peeta le había dado un juego de las lleves de su casa igual que ella. Entró a la casa, pudo darse cuenta que algo comenzaba a quemarse en el horno, era muy raro, a Peeta podía pasarle todo, menos quemar una pieza de pan (claro que no fuera de manera intencional, porque gracias a que él lo había hecho al propósito, ella seguía viva).

Corrió a apagar el horno, abrió muy poco la ventana para dejar escapar el humo, pero no lo hizo mucho porque por la temperatura que bajaba cada segundo, sabía que pronto nevaría con gran fuerza. Al revisar bien la planta baja, y no encontrar por ninguna parte a Peeta, decidió subir a su habitación, conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano ya que había dormido ahí muchas veces últimamente.

Se dirigió a su habitación, es su lugar favorito de la casa, es entonces cuando lo ve, el miedo se apodera de ella al ver el cuerpo de Peeta tirado cerca de la cama. Corre hacia él y le da la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, pero los tiene cerrado.

-Peeta, ¿qué tienes? Despierta, me estás asustando Peeta – le acaricio la mejilla pero no reacciona, se la pellizco y tampoco pasa nada. Es entonces que se da cuenta que su piel está muy roja y caliente, Peeta está ardiendo en fiebre. Además, su respiración es extraña, se ve muy mal.

Con mucho esfuerzo logra subirlo a la cama, le quita los zapatos que están muy mojados, aún lleva la chaqueta de su padre. Le da pena hacerlo, pero con cuidado retira toda la ropa húmeda de su cuerpo y la cambio por otra que está seca, lo tapa con algo liviano, ha empezado a templar, cree que está empeorando, corre a mojar un paño para colocarlo en su frente, cómo todo esto la hace recordar esos días en los juegos, donde la herida fue causante de su malestar, pero ahora ella tenía parte de la culpa de que se encontrara en esa situación, ella aceptó jugar bolas de nieve que lo perjudicaron. Le dolía saber que siempre era ella la que le hacía daño, y en muchos aspectos, primero lo usó y se aprovechó de sus sentimientos, aunque, a decir verdad, no puede negar que desde que se reunió con Peeta en el arroyo, y pasó todos esos días a su lado, comenzó a sentir algo por él.

Pero por desgracia, tiende a arruinar todo, lo ha puesto en peligro de muerte muchas veces, y él siempre se lo ha pagado con cariño, ternura, pero sobre todo con amor, cuanta razón tiene Haymitch al decir que nunca va a merecer el amor de Peeta, aunque sea lo que más desea tener en el mundo.

**Pensamientos de Katniss**

**Hoy no es la excepción, por divertirme un poco, he provocado que se ponga mal, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? Quise salir a buscar ayuda, pero ha comenzado a nevar muy fuerte y no quiero dejarlo solo porque puede empeorar. Lo único que se me ocurre es llamar a mi madre, sólo espero poder localizarla de inmediato.**

Baja corriendo las escaleras y marca su número, por suerte, ella contestó el teléfono.

-Mamá, habla Katniss, necesito que me ayudes.

-Hija, ¿qué sucede? Te escuchas muy nerviosa.

-Es Peeta mamá, tiene mucha fiebre, y se nota que le cuesta mucho trabajo respirar. Lo que sucede es que jugamos bolas de nieve, pero él se enfermó.

-Katniss, lo primero que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte, si estás nerviosa no vas a poder ayudarlo.

-Y si voy a buscar a un sanador…

-Lo mejor será que no te separes de él, después de que logres bajarle la fiebre puedes buscar a alguien, lo importante es evitar que suba tanto que pueda convulsionar.

-¿Y si no logro controlar la fiebre?

-Puedes meterlo en una bañera con agua, eso debe funcionar para bajar la fiebre más rápido. Pero tienes que arroparlo cuando la fiebre baje, de esa forma no le dará hipotermia.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer con su problema de respiración?

-No te preocupes, debe ser por la fiebre. Si no, ¿recuerdas la caja con remedios que te envié?

-Sí, voy por ellos a casa.

-Espera señorita. A Peeta le envié una igual, debe de estar por ahí. Cuando lo cambies después de tomar el baño, pon en su pecho y espalda un ungüento, es fácil saber cual es, la etiqueta dice para el resfriado.

-Entendido, ¿eso es todo?

-Déjalo descansar, atiéndelo bien, y no dejes que haga ningún esfuerzo, necesita mucho reposo.

-Si gracias mamá.

-Por cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme. Katniss, te quiero, cuídate y cuida mucho a Peeta.

-Gracias mamá, yo también te quiero.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono subió a ver si la fiebre había cedido, pero no fue así. El rubio había comenzado a delirar, lo único que podía entenderse era como él la llamaba en sueños: "Katniss quédate a mi lado", "Katniss te amo, no me dejes", eran algunas de las frases que se lograban entender. En otro momento ella se sentiría soñada al escuchar eso de él, pero en estos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era su salud. Llenó la tina con agua un poco caliente, en lo que desvestía a Peeta y lo llevaba al baño se enfriaría. En otros momentos, el desvestir al chico del pan, podría ser algo penoso, pero la situación en la que se encontraba la persona más importante de su vida, hizo que se concentrara en hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Tuvo que desvestirse ella para poder meterse a la tina con el, de esa forma se le facilitaría darle el baño.

Mientras esperaba que la fiebre descendiera, pudo notar el musculoso cuerpo de Peeta, ya había estado muchas veces sobre ese pecho, tan fuerte y varonil, tan agradable, como le gustaba pasar las noches cobijada por esos brazos. Y a pesar de todo eso, ahora él se veía tan indefenso, tan tierno. Con sus manos mojaba su rostro, al parecer la fiebre iba cediendo, al parecer ya era mucho menor que la que tenía en un principio.

-Peeta, cómo me gustaría pasar un momento así contigo, pero sin que estuvieras enfermo.

Lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevó a su cama, ella también se envolvió en una toalla, lo secó con cuidado y le puso el pijama, ella buscó en su closet, encontró un pans y una sudadera, que aunque eran un poco grandes, le sirvieron de mucho, se acercó a ellas y olfateó con gusto, olían a Peeta, eso era lo que le hacía sentirse tan bien. Buscó los medicamentos que su madre le había le dijo siguiendo sus indicaciones para curar a Peeta. Al poco tiempo de aplicar el tratamiento, su respiración se fue normalizando. Se sintió extraña al frotar su espalda y pecho con el ungüento, era incómodo por un lado, pero también le daba una sensación reconfortante al tocar su piel suave a pesar de las cicatrices que había adquirido en estos últimos años. Claro que sentía algo muy especial por él, después de todo, se había convertido en el motivo que la ayudó a salir de la obscuridad en la que se encontraba, en la razón por la cual había decidido vivir.

Se alegraba de ver como su niño del pan se recuperaba.

**Pensamientos de Katniss**

**No sé cómo he podido dañar tanto a la persona que más amo en esta vida, a la persona que me ha regalado felicidad y tranquilidad. He cierto que alguna vez estuve indecisa de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero ahora no puedo negarlo más, te amo Peeta, te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie. Si embargo, soy egoísta, sé que debo dejarte ir, que si sigues a mi lado puede que te siga haciendo daño, no podría soportar perderte, pero sería peor que te pasara algo malo. Durante mucho tiempo protegí a mi familia, no sabes cómo me gustaría estar segura de que estando a mi lado estarás a salvo, pero la mejor forma de mantenerte bien es alejándote de mí – unas cuantas lágrimas espesaron a correr por su rostro – te mereces estar al lado de alguien tan buena y especial como tu.**

-Te necesito Peeta, no sabes cuanto. No sabes las ganas de gritar que al que necesito para sobrevivir es el único dueño de mi corazón, y ese sólo podrás ser tú.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que Peeta comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

**Pensamientos de Peeta.**

**No puedo creer lo que escucho, no, debe ser un sueño, ella no puede amarme así. Es verdad que nos hemos convertido en muy buenos amigos, pero nunca me va a amar así como yo deseo. A pesar de ello, me gusta estar así, entre sus brazos, aunque sea sólo como amiga, su contacto me hace sentir bien, no, más que eso, me hace sentir vivo. No puedo imaginar qué hubiera pasado si el Capitolio no me hubiera capturado, si hubiera estado siempre a su lado. No puedo creer que alguna vez pensara matarla, matar al amor de mi vida se convertiría en un suicidio, moriría a su lado sin pensarlo. Ella es mi luz, mi obscuridad, mi día y mi noche, lo es todo para mí. Y aunque ella nunca pueda corresponderme, mi amor siempre estará allí, para protegerla de todo y de todos.**

-Peeta, me alegra ya hayas despertado – dijo al ver que el rubio comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Qué me pasó Katniss?

-Estás resfriado, ¿a quién se le ocurre quedarse mojado y preparar cosas en el horno? Ese cambio brusco de temperaturas te hizo mucho daño – su voz parecía la de una mamá regañona, al rubio le daba gracia siempre que utilizaba ese tono.

-Pues a mí se me ocurrió. Además, no creí que me fuera a hacer daño – **en realidad, no quería quitarme esa chamarra que tanto adoras, pensaba Peeta.**

-Espero que no cometa más locuras como esa, porque si no, lo voy a recluir en su habitación, y creme que puedo ser una dura carcelera.

-Entonces te prometo que no me cansaré de hacer travesuras – ambos rieron.

-De verdad Peeta, no puedes descuidarte tanto – esta vez lo dijo con seriedad – no sabes lo preocupada que me puse cuando encontré el horno encendido, y más cuando subí y te encontré tirado en el suelo, de verdad, me asusté mucho al ver que no contestabas.

Peeta pudo ver en los ojos de Katniss que hablaba con sinceridad, él se sintió mal por que su preciosa había sufrido por su causa.

-Si preciosa, ya me encuentro mejor, y eso te lo debo a ti. Lamento haberte preocupado tanto.

-Eso ya no importa, lo bueno es que ya reaccionaste, y que te ves mucho mejor. Bueno, en realidad no tanto, déjame decirte que te he visto mejor muchas veces – a ella cada vez le gustaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios, con Peeta era así, espontánea, risueña, única.

-No se lo que hiciste, pero te aseguro que, espera – Peeta se dio cuenta que Katniss utilizaba su ropa, qué había pasado - ¿Por qué usas mi ropa?

-Porque esta nevando con fuerza y no pude salir a mi casa a cambiarme, y menos pensaba dejarte solo.

-¿A ti también te mojó la nieve?

-No, yo si me cambié después de jugar.

-Entonces ¿por qué te volviste a cambiar?

-Porque, porque – ella no sabía que decir, no le iba a decir que lo bañó, y menos que ella se había metido a la tina con él, eso último la sonrojó – se me cayó un cuenco con agua y me moje, de los que ponía en tu frente para bajar la fiebre.

-No te creo, se muy bien cuando me dices mentiras, y ahora sé que mientes, además te acabas de poner roja.

-Prometes que si te digo no te enojas.

-Lo prometo, ¿qué hiciste?

-Ya sé que debemos evitar hablar de esos momentos, pero ¿recuerdas el día que te encontré herido por Cato?

-Sí.

-¿Y que intenté meterte al agua para lavar todo ese lodo y tratar de desinfectar la herida?

-Sí.

-¿Y recuerdas que…? – Él la interrumpió desesperado.

-Katniss, recuerdo muy bien eso, ahora lo que quiero saber que es lo que pasó aquí, sin rodeos, por favor.

-De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que hoy si conseguí meterte al agua, espera déjame explicarte. No bajaba la fiebre y me asusté mucho, comenzabas a delirar y llamé a mamá, ella me dijo que te diera un baño, y eso fue lo que hice, al final eso hizo que te bajara la fiebre.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me bañaste? – él se puso rojo, claro que le encantó saber lo que Katniss había hecho por él, pero estaba muerto de vergüenza, más porque ahora que se daba cuenta, esta ropa no era la que traía puesta, lo que significaba que Katniss se la había quitado y le había puesto otra.

-Pues sí.

-Debió costarte mucho trabajo meterme a la tina, no debo de ser muy ligero.

-Sólo un poco.

-Bueno, ahora creo que debes saber lo que sentí bañar a Haymitch ese día en el tren.

-No creo que pueda compararse en nada – o no, había pensado en voz alta, y ahora era ella la que estaba más roja, a Peeta no le pasó desapercibido este comentario ¿a qué se refería con eso de no poder compararse? – bueno, Haymitch estaba borracho.

-Y yo inconsciente, que es lo mismo. Ahora sé por qué estás mojada.

-Bueno hablemos de otra cosa, sólo fue un baño.

-Me hubiera gustado estar consciente – **a mi también me hubiera gustado que estuvieras consciente pero no sé si podría haberlo hecho, pensó Katniss.**

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien, gracias, me siento mejor.

-Tú tampoco sabes mentir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tienes sed, lo sé porque tus labios estás secos. Y yo soy la descuidada por platicar contigo y no atenderte bien.

Él tomó su mano, y la miró con esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

-Tú siempre me atiendes bien Preciosa – ella sonrió. A pesar de pedirle que no se separara de su lado, Katniss bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua para hidratar a Peeta, cuando regresó, no sólo traía agua, sino leche, pan y lo que había preparado para que cenaran esa noche, incluyendo algunos dulces que le había llevado.

-Creí que sólo ibas por agua.

-Pues se equivocó joven Mellark, tiene que alimentarse bien para poder reponerse.

Primero le dio agua para calmar la sed que Peeta tenía, y sí que era bastante, y el joven no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Creo que es suficiente agua por ahora, será mejor que tomes algo de leche tibia, además esto hará que descanses un poco más.

-Pero ahora no tengo sueño.

-Si no vas a dormir, entonces vas a comer.

-Pero no tengo hambre.

-Escoge, o duermes, o comes.

-De acuerdo, creo que tengo un poco de hambre.

-Bien.

Y Katniss de dio de comer, al final también acabó con la leche, la chica le daba de comer en porciones pequeñas, ella preparó un poco de sopa que le daba a cucharadas al chico del pan.

Algo que recordó Peeta, lo hizo sentir incómodo, como si fuera un deja vu, esto lo inquietaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Peeta? – preguntó cuando ya no aceptaba más sopa.

-Ya no quiero más sopa.

-Así de tan mal cocino.

-No, está rica, sólo que pienso que… no olvídalo.

-¿Qué pasa? – ella le acarició el rostro al ver que el rubio comenzaba a llorar.

-Katniss, ¿esto es real o no? – ella no entendía – me refiero, a que sé que es real que estás aquí conmigo, pero se parece tanto a lo que vivimos en la cueva – entonces, ella se dio que él tenía razón - me refiero a que sé que todo eso que vivimos en los primeros juegos fue real, pero a la vez no, sé que fue una farsa, un teatro, que todo era para salir vivos de ahí.

-Te refieres al motivo por el que estoy aquí contigo ¿verdad? – él asintió.

Ella no hizo más que abrazarlo con fuerza, con desesperación, sabía que no era buena para hablar, pero quería que en ese abrazo descubriera todo el amor que sentía por él. Entonces, las palabras vinieron a su boca.

-Es real Peeta, siempre lo fue, sólo que yo tampoco me había dado cuenta.

Pensamientos de Peeta

**¿Qué quiere decir con que siempre lo fue? ¿Acaso trata de decirme que siente algo por mí? No Peeta, ¿cómo puedes estar pensando eso?, sabes a la perfección que Katniss eligió a alguien más. Pero este abrazo tiene que significar algo, se siente tan bien estar así, junto a ella. Siempre soñé con estar así, pero temo despertarme y darme cuenta que todo es una mentira, que nada de esto es real, y que nunca más vuelva a estar así.**

Pensamientos de Katniss

**No me puedo imaginar una vida sin Peeta, sin mi chico del pan, ahora me doy cuenta que mis peores días son los que paso sin él. Cómo recuerdo esas noches en la gira de la victoria, han sido las mejores desde que mi hermana salió sorteada en esa espantosa cosecha, no se cual sea la mejor, o mejor dicho, son tan buenas las noches que paso en sus brazos que no me da miedo tener pesadillas. Como ese maravilloso día que pasamos antes de los segundos juegos, un día y una noche exclusivo para los dos, nunca me voy a cansar de agradecer a Haymitch y a todo el equipo de preparación por ese día.**

-Katniss, Katniss.

-Sí, dime.

-Decía que me encuentro mucho mejor, que también tu debes descansar.

-No me siento cansada, por el contrario, me encuentro de maravilla.

-Es enserio, me siento mejor.

-Pero no lo estás, déjame cuidarte, déjame estar aquí contigo.

-¿Y si tengo alguno de esos episodios e intento hacerte daño? No, mejor no te quedes puedo lastimarte y…

-Mira, yo sé que no va a pasar, además, estás muy débil, no le harías daño ni a una ardilla.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Ella quería contestar porque quería hacerlo, porque lo necesitaba para estar tranquila, porque él era una extensión más de ella, pero no podía porque no sabía como reaccionaría el chico.

-Porque es mi turno de cuidarte.

Pensamientos de Peeta

**Vaya, cómo me atrevía a pensar que era por amor, ella sólo lo hace por agradecimiento, t5al vez por amistad, pero nunca lo va a hacer por amor.**

Katniss notó como una nube de lágrimas comenzó a surcar los ojos de Peeta, algo que dijo lo había incomodado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Peeta?

-Nada, es sólo que… olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mí Peeta.

Y fue entonces que lo besó, no era una beso cualquiera, tampoco uno como los que se daban frente a las cámaras del Capitolio, era uno lleno de ternura, de amor, de hambre, tenía muchas ganas de demostrarle con ese gesto cuanto le importaba, cuanto lo amaba, cuanta hambre tenía por sus besos. Y si no fuera porque ella recordó que él no se encontraba en el mejor estado, terminó el beso. El rostro de él era de incredulidad, ¿qué significaba ese beso?

-Katniss… ¿Qué significa esto?

-Peeta, sé que no te merezco, y como dice Haymitch que ni viviendo 100 vidas me acercaré un poco a merecerte, pero esta vez no voy a ocultar lo que siento, no quiero hacerlo, Peeta yo…

-¿Me quieres Katniss? – preguntó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-No Peeta, no te quiero – esa sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

-¿Entonces por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué te burlas de mí de esa forma?

-Déjame terminar, yo no puedo quererte, no puedo porque yo te amo, lo supe desde que te alejaron de mi lado, dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y yo lo aprendí de una forma muy dura. Sé que no merezco que te quedes a mi lado, pero tampoco podía seguir callando. Sólo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado, no te pido que me ames como el antiguo Peeta, me conformo con ser tu amiga.

Pensamientos de Peeta

**No lo puedo creer, ella ha dicho que me ama, Katniss me ama. No puedo creer que el destino sea tan cruel, que ahora que por fin me corresponde no pueda estar a su lado por temor a hacerle daño.**

Pensamientos de Katniss

**¿Por qué no dice nada? De seguro lo incomodé con lo que dije, él ya no me ama. Me siento tan mal, me duele mucho que Peeta ya no me ame, incluso me duele más que el haber perdido a mi Patito.**

Katniss comenzó a llorar, no podía más, quería salir corriendo para ocultarle a él todo el dolor que sentía pero no podía dejarlo sólo.

-Katniss, ¿por qué lloras? – acaso él la había hecho llorar.

-No es nada, no debes preocuparte por eso – limpiando sus lágrimas con el puño de la sudadera – no te preocupes por tu ropa, yo la lavo después.

-Lo que me preocupa es que estés llorando, no mi ropa. Dime preciosa ¿por qué lloras?

Respiró profundamente y decidió decirle la verdad.

-No sabes cuento me arrepiento no haberte dicho que te amo antes, cuando tú todavía me amabas.

-Katniss, jamás vuelvas a decir que no te amo, siempre voy a amarte, sólo que ahora me da miedo amarte con libertad, me da miedo que en algún momento de locura te haga daño, jamás me perdonaría hacerte daño, si lo hago me moriría.

-Peeta – dijo asombrada.

-Y si alguna vez dejé de amarte, creo que eso quedó en el pasado, y has logrado volver a conquistarme, porque estoy seguro que en estos momentos te amo igual o más que antes. Sólo que…

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar porque ella volvía a apoderarse de sus labios.

-¿Y eso por qué fue Preciosa?

-Por que acabas de revivir mi corazón. Y en relación a tus recuerdos, tenemos toda una vida adelante, pero juntos, déjame borrar con mis besos todos aquellos malos recuerdos que metieron en tu cabeza, y así demostrarte cuento te amo.

-Creía que eras una chica de pocas palabras.

-Yo también.

Y volvieron a besarse, Katniss se recostó al lado de Peeta, pero fue esta vez ella la que lo cuidaba para dormir.

Peeta se recuperó pronto, a pesar de ello, nunca volvieron a dormir separados. A los pocos meses decidieron comprometerse, después de todo, ya vivían juntos, sólo una persona sabía que acabarían así, y le gustaba observarlos desde su pórtico o desde la ventana, de vez en cuando lo visitaban, estimaba mucho a esos dos jóvenes quienes había decidido volver a vivir, a disfrutar de la vida, cuanto hubiera dado por tener una vida así, feliz.

Al poco tiempo de comprometerse se casaron, fue una ceremonia sencilla, a pesar de ello, el rumor se extendió rápidamente hasta los oídos de un viejo amigo.

-¿Qué haces preciosa? – Dijo Peeta al ver a su esposa leer una carta en el sofá - ¿puedo saber de quién es esa carta?

-De Gale – al rubio le incomodó la noticia – se acaba de enterar de la boda.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Peeta, no debes de estar celoso, a ti es a quien amo, y nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, además tu me has dado tres cosas que él nunca hubiera podido darme.

-¿Qué?

-Amor y tranquilidad.

-Esas son sólo dos cosas.

-Bueno, para la tercera tendremos que esperar un poco, como unos ocho meses según mamá.

-¿Por qué tanto? No entiendo.

Ella lo miró con ternura, y colocó la mano de su esposo en su vientre.

Ambos lloraron de alegraría, la vida les regalaba un hermoso regalo. Y a pesar de todo lo que vivieron, ahora eran inmensamente felices, quien iba pensar que gracias a un resfriado les había permitido abrir sus corazones, y decirse lo que sus ojos gritaban.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTÓ HAGÁNMELO SABER PARA ESCRIBIR MÁS HISTORIAS COMO ESTA, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO…


End file.
